The Gem Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 August 2016
11:54 cHARONE: Was that supposed to hurt? Listen, I am an abomination, leave 11:56 Faith: I've dealt with an abomination before! You're definitely not one! 11:59 Charone: YOU DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT I AM 12:01 Faith: YOU'RE RIGHT, I DON'T! 12:02 Faith: THITH ITH NOT NEW INFORMATION TO ME! 12:03 Charone: I AM AN EIGHT EYED MONSTROCITY, IS THAT GOOD ENOUGH? 12:06 Faith: WHY DOETH THAT MATTER? I CAN'T FRICKEN THEE THO I DON'T UNDERTHAND WHY THAT WOULD POTHIBLY QUALIFY YOU ATH A MONTHTROTHITY!!! 12:06 Charone: ...IM NOT SUPPOSED TO HAVE EIGHT EYES 12:12 Faith: AND I'M NOT THUPPOTHED TO HAVE A THCAR OVER MY EYETH OR A THPEECH IMPAIRMENT BUT THAT DOETHN'T MAKE ME A MONTHTROTHITY!!! 01:31 ........................... 03:00 hOI 03:00 RP 03:00 yes 03:01 Charone: *Sitting in the middle of the beach* 03:03 Faith: -stumbling around again- 03:09 (WB) 03:11 ENDER 03:11 I DID SOMETHING YOU WOULD BE PROUD OF 03:13 hi 03:14 (What?) 03:14 I MADE AN OC 03:14 WITH A MESSED UP FACE 03:14 ( its true ) 03:16 (That's it?) 03:17 And a messec up backstory 03:17 *messed 03:18 ( . ) 03:21 ARE YOU PROUD DAD? 03:22 (Pfft, that's all? Go to Hydra- I've done worse things in my sleep) 03:22 ARE YOU PROUD? 03:22 Ender. 03:22 I can do MUCH worse 03:22 You think I'm just a hap0py go lucky roleplayer 03:23 (Go to Hydra anyway- I want her to sing my praises...or at least that's what I call them. To her it's more "everything I've done to torture my OCs") 03:23 I AM TALKER TO HER RIGHT NOW 03:23 LITTERALLY 03:23 I'M HAVING A BREAKDOWN HOLY SH*T 03:23 Ender you should talk to us on our Skype group 03:23 USING MY VOCHAL CHORDS 03:24 NO 03:24 (No what?) 03:25 Its because Every time I talk to you one of us get spissed off 03:25 ( I just had like some sort of fricken depression fit ) 03:25 03:25 ( I don't even ) 03:25 (Amber, what's wrong?) 03:26 FINE 03:26 ( I don't know, that's the problem! ) 03:26 ( like, sometimes I think of something and it triggers a flood of depressive thoughts 03:26 And then I freak out ) 03:26 JOIN THE SKYPE THING 03:26 PISS ME OFF 03:26 and then it goes away :\ 03:26 FINE 03:26 FEEL FREE TO DO SO 03:27 (I'm being calm, you're the one getting all angry) 03:27 I CAN BE CALM 03:27 ( Pichoid, please, I said before this is a no-yelling-at-friends zone. ) 03:27 ( Turn the caps lock off. ) 03:27 ( Caps lock is cruise control for cool ) 03:27 NUH 03:27 I DUN WANNA 03:28 (I came here to have fun and I'm feeling attacked right now) 03:28 Pichoid 03:28 I'M ATTACKING MY BODY 03:28 My body is attacking me. 03:28 LITTERALLY 03:28 I JUST PUNCHED MYSELF IN THE FACE 03:28 LITERALLY. 03:28 My body IS LITERALLY attacking me. 03:28 so. 03:28 yeah. 03:28 03:29 ENDER 03:29 GET A SKYPE 03:29 (Pichoid, I'm on a skype chat right now, I don't need an account) 03:29 Pichoid calm the f*ck down. 03:29 (I just need to re-link myself once time's almost up) 03:30 I DONT NEED TO CALM DOWN 03:30 (Yes you do) 03:30 Ender I believe it'd be much easier if you got an account. 03:30 BECAUSE I AM CALM 03:30 I JUST LIKE CAPS LOCK 03:30 CAPS LOCK IS MY CHILD 03:31 Pichoid, turn the caps lock off, please, it gives off a calmer impression, I'm not trying to attack your like for it, it's just in the best interest to do so. 03:31 Okay 03:31 Okay, that's better. thank you. 03:32 *Deeps breathing* 03:32 /setrole amethystpearlfusion ADMIN 03:47 Hello 03:47 bOI 05:10 Name changing is though,not having an icon is also though ;-; 2016 08 19